Who Will Live
by HLGLPotter
Summary: Submit a tribute! You can submit your tributes, and sponsor tributes, and read the story of the 203rd hunger games!
1. Chapter 1

**I've always though this would be pretty cool, so I'm going to do a submit your own tribute thing. Below is the tribute form. Your tribute will not be accepted if all the questions have not been answered. You can give as long of a bio as you want, and. Apologize in advance if I don't stay true to something. You can make as many tributes as you want, though please don't do the same one more then once. To submit your tribute either do it as a comment, or pm me, I will accept either. **

Tribute Form:

REQUIRED

name:

gender:

age:

district:

personality:

appearance:

Prefered weapon:

strengths:

weaknesses:

bio:

OPTIONAL

intelligence:

friends:

family:

volunteered or reaped:

token:

reaping outfit:

training strategy:

training score:

what they showed the game makers:

interview strategy:

relationship with mentor/escort/district partner:

anything else?

**I won't update until I have at least four tributes, and the games won't start until I have 24, so please submit a tribute! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Louise Grey**

I look myself over one more time in the mirror. Grey skirt, white blouse. It's the outfit the Lizzy wore to her first few Reaping's, then was passed down to Ella, and now it's mine. There isn't much we dress up for in district 6, so it's in pretty good condition, though I doubt it'll be that way by the time Soph (my youngest sister, Sophie) is done with it. My hair is in a braid, which is the extent on moms hair styling abilities. Lizzy is better, but she's working up until the Reaping. In other districts, no one works on Reaping day, but in district 6, we have to get all the transportation organized that the tributes will need to get to the Capitol.

"Lou! Can you come here for a sec" Ana calls. This is Ana's first year the reaping, and were all worried sick. She's only entered once, we absolutely wouldn't let her take any Tesserae, with me and Ella taking as much as we can we should be ok. I go walk across the hall to the bedroom Sophie and Ana share, and find Ana attempting to button up her dress, a pretty purple thing, which buttons up the back. I button it up for her, and give her a hug.

"Time to go" I say in her ear. Don't worry, you won't be reaped, your on,y in there once"

"But what if I am?" She asks, pulling away and looking worried.

"Then me or El will volunteer" Ella is 18, so still in the reaping. I'm worried about her with a family of seven, and taking as much Tesserae as she can, she's in there a lot.

"Lou! You can't do that! What would I do without you!" Ana exclaims

"Don't worry about it, none of us our going to be reaped" I say, trying to sound confident. By her expression, I am failing miserably. Ella comes in, and sits down on Sophie's bed, across from us. She's pretty, in a dark green skirt, and pale yellow blouse. But I can see the worry in her face. She knows how many times she's entered in the reaping.

"I just wanted to say. To promise. That if you get reaped. I'll...I'll...I'll volunteer. I promise" Ella says, stuttering, but sounding confident. She's in the reaping about twice as many times as me and Ana combined. I give her a hug. And then I hug Ana. And then we walk downstairs. mom and Sophie are waiting downstairs. Dad and Lizzy are working. Mom would have worked to, you get better pay if you work on reaping day, but this was Ana's first Reaping, and she wanted to be there for her.

We walk briskly towards the square. It's miserably hot here in the summer, but it's early enough that were okay. District 7 always has one of the earlier Reaping's, for that very reason I think. Once we reach the square, we stop. Mom hugs each of us in turn, whispering in my ear "it will be okay" and then takes Sophie's hand and leads her back to the spectators area. I turn towards Ana and Ella.

"Well," i say "may the odds be _ever _in your favor"

**this is a short little section written from the point of view of the district 7 female tribute, Louise Grey (thank you ElaWeasley863 for submitting!). We still need both tributes from 3,4,9,10, and 12. The male tribute from 1,5,6,7, and 8. And the female tribute from 11. Please submit! And even if you have one for one of the taken districts, submit it anyway, cause maybe I'll like it more then the one I currently have! **


End file.
